


A Matter of Trust

by astrivikia



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: A variation of the 'Cruel to be Kind' trope, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bobo is an ally, Bobo's powers, Gen, No one is having fun, Semi-consensual violence?, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrivikia/pseuds/astrivikia
Summary: “I mean, what’s a little torture between friends?”  Jeremy laughed awkwardly.  “I’m- I don’t know.  That was stupid, I’m going to shut up now.”





	A Matter of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my friends Sophie, [Takada_Saiko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Takada_Saiko/pseuds/Takada_Saiko), and [KittyKarnstein96](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKarnstein96/pseuds/KittyKarnstein96) for all their help and support while I was working on this! It really means a lot.

"You're telling me you didn't bring your toy gun out in the field?"   
  
"It's a ray gun, and no!  I didn't think we were going to run into trouble okay?  I thought it was just going to be a magic object.  I didn't expect us to find revenants!"  Bobo growled in annoyance, grabbing Jeremy by his collar and dragging him into a room in the back of the house.

“If they find you here, and with the amulet they’re looking for no less, they will not hesitate to tear you limb from limb.  Hazards of associating with Earps.”  Jeremy slumped against the wall, trying to think.

“Crap, what are we going to do?  In case you’ve forgotten I’m super mortal, I don’t want to die, oh god.”  Bobo pressed a hand over Jeremy’s mouth, giving him a pointed look.  He put a finger to his lips before slowly drawing the hand away.   
  
“Please tell me you have a plan,” Jeremy hissed, gaze flitting anxiously around the room they’d hidden in.  When they came back to his companion he found Bobo’s eyes scanning over him with an intensity that set him on edge.  He could practically see the gears turning behind those blue eyes.   
  
“I do have a plan.”  Jeremy didn’t like the edge to the words.  Bobo held up a hand before Jeremy could start asking questions.     
  
"'They have to believe this is real."  A slight, apologetic smile touched his features as confusion filled Jeremy’s face.  But before he could ask what he meant, a fist collided with his face and he recoiled, hands flying up defensively on reflex.  One palm settled against his throbbing cheek.  The fear he’d been trying to keep in check was definitely loose now.     
  
“What the hell?!”   
  
"Listen Junior we need to get out of here.”   
  
"And that required you to punch me?” He immediately regretted the words when Bobo grabbed him by the collar with enough force to raise him uncomfortably onto his toes.  He had to fight the urge to try and pull himself free of the grip.  Bobo’s voice was dangerously low on his next words and it reminded him uncomfortably of the first time they’d met.   
  
“This is going to be easier than I thought.”  But his gaze wasn't malicious, Jeremy thought there might be a hint of guilt there.  Then the grip on his collar tightened, and the next thing Jeremy knew he was thrown across the room.    
  
Jeremy’s hand curled against the floor as he rolled himself out of the awkward position he’d landed in, a jolt of pain going through his shoulder.  A soft groan escaped him as he turned his head to look at Bobo approaching him from the opposite side of the room.  He’d forgotten how predatory the demon could look approaching you.   
  
That was doing Jeremy’s head in.  He tried to stay calm, drawing a shaky breath in through his nose.  The sickly taste of blood sat heavy on his tongue, metallic and awful.  His heart hammered in his chest as the revenant crouched down in front of him, and he flinched away as his hand reached out toward him, slower than before.  Bobo pressed his fingers to the corner of his mouth and swiped some blood away, causing a hiss of pain to escape his lips.  The sight of it alone made Jeremy’s expression twist apprehensively, but he didn’t have time to dwell on it as Bobo started smudging it strategically.  Some of the terror that had been clouding his mind calmed as he finally started to catch onto what was happening.   
  
Footsteps could be heard in the hall now and Bobo withdrew his hand, winking at Jeremy.  The brief glimpse of reassurance was gone as quickly as it had come, Bobo’s hand gripping his hair painfully as the door was forced open.  Jeremy’s gaze shot anxiously to the source of the noise, but before he could really get a handle on the situation a painful tug on his hair forced his gaze back to Bobo.

"Don't look at them, you look at me.”  Jeremy wasn’t sure if he was supposed to give some sign of acknowledgment.  The tone had been more of a command.

“That’s-”

“Boss?  But we heard the heir put you down.”

Bobo turned to level his gaze at the other two revenants, hold on Jeremy not loosening.  “It didn’t take.  And what do I come back to?”   A dark grin crossed his features as he straightened, dragging Jeremy up into a standing position by his hair.

“Ow ow, I’m moving,” Jeremy gasped, scrabbling pointlessly at Bobo’s sleeve as he was dragged to his feet.

“You can’t even keep a simple magical object out of the hands of the Earps?”  The small metal pendant flew obediently to Bobo’s hand from where Jeremy had stowed it.  “I thought I’d taught you better than this.”

“It wasn’t our fault boss,” one of the revenants said, but fell silent when Bobo shot him a cutting glare, saying condescendingly,

“No, you just let one of the heir’s crew stroll right in here and take it.  And if I hadn’t found him he might have been able to slip away.”  The demon shrank back a bit, before his companion piped up.

“But now we have one of her crew, and from what we’ve heard this kid doesn’t know the first thing about fighting.  He won’t last five minutes."

"No," Bobo said, as though he was scolding a child. "See that’s your problem.  He stumbles in here and all you think about is killing.  You've got to see the bigger picture!" He let go of Jeremy’s hair, smirking as he stumbled back a few steps.  Straightening to his full height, Bobo prowled towards them until he was in the other two revenants’ faces. 

"We're at war with the Earps, and if we kill him, she comes storming over into our territory wielding Peacemaker and shooting left right and centre, backed up by another Earp, Holliday, an agent and a cop. No no no!" he wagged a finger in the revenant's face. 

"But if we break him; take him to pieces. We'll send a shiver down even her spine. Once she sees what we've done to him, once she knows the punishment, she'll never let any of the rest of her little crew come anywhere near us ever again."  Jeremy fought the sudden, overwhelming desire to run as his fight or flight instinct kicked in full force.  He had to trust that Bobo knew what he was doing.

The two revenants glanced between each other, seeming to consider what Bobo was saying.

“And I know just the way to do it.” He turned, indicating toward Jeremy. 

“See Jeremy here,” a deep pain abruptly shot through him, like an ache in his bones.  

“He has metal in him.  What I can do to him-”  Jeremy’s thoughts whited out, vision blurring as Bobo raised his hand.  When things came back into focus he was suspended off the floor like a marionette, heart hammering erratically against his chest.  Panic swept all words from his mind, a terrified sort of whimper escaping his throat.

“Let’s just say, by the time I’m done with him he’ll wish I’d left him to you boys.”  The demon chuckled darkly, before tightening his fist.  Jeremy’s vision started to fuzz out, hot spikes of agony ripping through his body.  A strangled cry clawed its way out of his throat.

He was pretty sure the pain didn’t actually last long, but it sure felt that way as his vision hazily came back to him.  Bobo was facing the other demons and Jeremy was still floating, which would be kind of cool if everything didn’t hurt.

“This is how things are going to go.”  Bobo held up the amulet.  “I’m going to look after this, and you two are going to leave me to my work.”  The words hung in the quiet pause that followed, and for a long moment Jeremy was afraid the demons were going to argue.

“Go,” Bobo commanded, eyes flashing red as though to emphasize his point.  The revenants spared Jeremy one last glance, and the sadistic glint there made his expression twist worriedly.  But then they retreated the way they had come.  

Jeremy didn’t have time to be relieved, wincing as a telekinetic tug dragged him forward toward Bobo.  Not over yet, that made sense, had to make sure the other demons were far enough away before they dropped this.

“Looks like it’s just you and me now Junior,” Bobo said, grinning at him and clicking his teeth together.  Jeremy shut his eyes.  Even if this was all an act it was freaking Jeremy out more than he cared to admit.

“No no no,” Bobo scolded.  “I want you to look at me as I take you apart, do I make myself clear?”  Jeremy let out a shaky breath, giving a jerky nod as he blinked his eyes open again.  Blue eyes were looking back at him intensely, and Jeremy couldn’t read them.

“See here’s what I want you to understand.”  The demon set him back down on the floor, but it didn’t give him back any sense of autonomy in the situation because now he was looming over him.  “I own you,”  His eyes were glowing red and that was the creepiest thing.  He flinched away as Bobo drew into his personal space, getting on eye level with him.   “I control whether you live or die.”

A tense grin crossed Jeremy’s face.  “Except we both know you’re n-”  The words died on his tongue as the pain suddenly ignited his nerve endings again, and that was definitely a scream this time.   He shouldn’t have said anything, god everything hurt.

When the pain withdrew this time around he was almost certain he had lost time.  He realized it wasn’t that his vision was blurred out, but that he’d squeezed his eyes shut.  He could feel the floor beneath his palms.  He distantly wondered if his legs had given out.  His breathing was uneven, and he tried to calm down.  The plan had worked.  But the reminder did nothing to calm his racing heartbeat.  It was over now right?  it was over it was over it was-  He jerked when hands settled on the side of his face.

“Breathe Jeremy.”  The words were low and soft.  He let out a shaky breath, counting in his head until his breathing settled into a steady enough rhythm for him to trust his voice. 

“God please never do that again,” Jeremy said weakly.  He’d been trying for humor, but it just came out strained and slightly hysterical.

“They would have killed you if I hadn’t,” Bobo reminded him seriously.  It only helped so much; they both knew that.  

Jeremy slumped forward, not sure exactly where the revenant was, but too drained to care.  His forehead settled against fur and the tension in his body started to drain away.  The demon stiffened in surprise and Jeremy blindly grabbed onto a lapel of his coat to make him stay.

Everything was still for a long moment, and then Jeremy felt an arm loop around him, the pressure comforting.

“Generally people don’t fall into the arms of people that torture them kid,” the demon said, but there wasn’t any bite to the words.    

“I mean, what’s a little torture between friends?”  Jeremy laughed awkwardly.  “I’m- I don’t know.  That was stupid, I’m going to shut up now.”  He hid his face deeper in the coat, avoiding having to look at Bobo.  The demon sighed, and Jeremy was pleasantly surprised when he felt his arms tighten around him.

“That trust of yours is going to get you killed one day.”

“Dude, I study supernatural beings.  There’s a lot of things that could get me killed,” Jeremy replied, hesitating for a moment before adding, “But I trust you not to be one of them.”  He shifted so he could look up at the demon, catching the flash of surprise on his face.  There was a hint of something else there as well, but it was gone before Jeremy could place it.

“We should move,” the demon deflected.  Jeremy decided not to push the matter.

“Yup, okay.  You think the other revenants are far enough away?”  He couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed as the arms around him withdrew.

“If they know what’s good for them.”

“Not helping!” Jeremy complained, reluctantly letting go of the coat as Bobo rose to his feet.  Jeremy followed, the movement far clumsier on his part.  He ached all over and grabbed onto Bobo’s arm to steady himself.

“This should be fun to explain to the team.”


End file.
